User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 6
Our First Question! How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and welcome to Episode 6 of MC:SM Ask or Dare! Ane here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! 'Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooo Wikia! So, believe it or not, thanks to Georgia3904, we have our first question! Thank you very much, Georgia! I was about to turn this into a dare show altogether. '''Petra: '''You were about to WHAT?! '''Jesse: '''Haven't we suffered enough?! Keep that annoying tone up, and we'll skip it altogether! '''Jesse & Petra: '*hug each other* 'Nikki: '*takes photo on her phone* Jetra be real! I couldn't agree more. And speaking of Jetra, Georgia was curious, Lukas: are you happy that Jesse and Petra are together, or do you wish Jesse would drop dead? Question #1 'Lukas: '''Well, there WAS a time where I wished she was mine...but, then she met Jesse before I could make my move. Now, they're practically soulmates. I made a mistake by letting my cowardice get the better of me, and it cost me a love interest. Jesse should confess his feelings before he ends up like me. I personally feel lucky I found Jenny. But Jesse might not get the same luck. *to Jesse* Take good care of her, man. I would have if I took the shot. '''Everyone except Lukas: '*in tears* 'Nick: '*blows nose (or at least, nose pixel)* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! 'Nikki: '*plays "Gathering Stars in the Night Sky"* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FcDp48WoFQ *wipes eye* It's adorable soft-hearted moments like this that makes me want more questions from everyone. You know, minus the griefers' wild sobbing. 'Magnus & Axel: '*hugging each other and sobbing loudly* WAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOkay, moving on before I turn into one of them, onto the funnies! Jesse, you have been dared by Order of the Command Block to hold Olivia hostage from Axel in order for a ransom of ice cream. You had to take Jenny too, but Lukas lucked out with that lovely answer of his. 'Lukas: '*wipes sweat of forehead* 'Jesse: '''Doesn't sound so bad. Yeah, I know. So get it over with! Dare #9 '''Jesse: '*holding up rope hanging over pit of TNT and Olivia tied up on the end* Axel! Your ice cream! NOW! Or the engineer overloads! 'Axel: '''Is that the best insult you got?! '''Jesse: '''No, I'm just reading a script Shipper gave me, blame her. WHAT?! Two insults in one blow?! That does it! *throws cuttle sword, cutting Olivia free* Nick, catch! '''Nick: '*jumps over pit and catches Olivia* 'Olivia: '''The fans better not ship us. '''Nick: '''I was thinking the same thing. '''Olivia: '''Shut up! You'll only encourage them! '''Nick: '''Well, excuse me for saving your life! '''Olivia: '''STOOOOOOOOOP! '''Axel: '*sees Olivia with Nick* I'M GONNA KILL JESSE FIRST, THEN I'M COMING FOR YOU! 'Nick: '''Wait, wait! NO! I don't even like her! You touch my co-host, I come for YOU! '''Axel: '*beats up Jesse, then charges at Nick* 'Nick: '*drops Olivia and makes a break for it* GANGWAY! End of Dares 'Jesse: '*beaten up* I take it back, that was HORRIBLE. That's what you get for messing with Olixel! 'Jesse: '''YOU DARED ME TO DO THAT! No, The Order of the Command Block did. '''Jesse: '''And besides, I didn't mess with "Olixel," whatever that is! Nick did! '''Nick: '*hiding in trash can* Did not! And keep your voice down, he'll find me! 'Nikki: '''You know, I could have caught her, and we could've avoided this whole thing. Now where would be the fun in that? '''Nikki: '-_- ... So that finishes up this Ask or Dare. Keep those questions and dares rolling in, and make sure they're good! I haven't had any bad ones so far, but that's a good sign! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts